


How A Slytherin Shows Love

by PsychoticKittenCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit Of Fluff In The End, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, almost confession, done for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticKittenCat/pseuds/PsychoticKittenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fatal injury on your end, Draco recounts his thoughts of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Slytherin Shows Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! (\^_^/) 
> 
> Also, yes. I can't do titles for shit. XDD

 

It's been so long. So, so long and you still haven't woken up. It had long since wrought Malfoy with guilt. Since, well...since nothing actually. It really was your fault you ended up this way, but still...  
  
"I should have stopped you." Draco said and sat by your unconscious body. "Should have done... _something_ at least..."   
  
You were at your limit. You truly were, but your eagerness for power was to be your downfall. You were simply so determined, more so than anyone he's ever met. You practiced the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and sought to chase all those forbidden powers.  You were so eager to meet your own standards of 'perfection'. Ah, but...  
  
"You know, you were always perfect in my eyes." Draco softly laughed to himself. Unable to believe he was being such a sap right now. "I don't even know when it started..."   
  
Truly, he didn't. At first he didn't think anything of you. He really didn't. You were just some girl who he'd occasionally have a chat with. Then you both would talk more often...and then it became a daily routine. Somewhere along those lines, he discovered your almost manic lust for power. Just like a Death Eater well should...  
  
The exact opposite of what he was.  
  
He was so afraid of the path his parents chose for him. A path he never wanted to take. Then there was you. A girl who was almost too eager to follow that path, and the dangers and secrets that shouldn't have been known to the wizarding world. The other Death Eaters praised you for your eagerness to this path. You were, in their eyes, a most gifted individual. You were, in their eyes, strong.  
  
Was it that?   
  
Your strength to his weakness?   
  
He didn't know anymore...and he didn't really care. It mattered little to him how it started out. All he knows is that now, it is.  Draco laid the flowers on a vase next to your bed and leaned in to softly kiss your forehead. It was then, that you finally began to open your eyes. Hastily, Draco drew back in shock.   
  
You were waking up?   
  
Were you truly waking up?   
  
"Oh what the hell happened?" You asked, running a palm over your face. You also noticed that your friend was turning unbelievably red. He looked like he was about to say something...  
  
"I...I lo..." He soft spoken as he bit his lip, face now as red as an apple. Which was _definitely_ something to be worried about. "What's wrong with you!?"   
  
Well that was a full one eighty. Now he seemed normal again, aside from the redness in his face. He began to yell at you again. "Do you know how many points Slytherin's lost in your absence!?"   
  
_Ah, Draco. What a weakling you are..._  
  



End file.
